Rainy Love
by Soul3
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic involucrando a los personajes de Inuyasha!


**"Lluvia, Luciernagas y Amor en el Ambiente"**

**(Rainy Love)**

Lluvia. Lluvia por todas partes, las grandes gotas que no paran de caer. Todo el ambiente está oscuro y borroso, las nubes negras llenas de agua no daban paso a la luz de la luna llena... Solamente lluvia por todos lados.

- "Tenemos que cubrirnos de esta lluvia"- dijo Kagome con enfado. - "Keh, esto no es nada. Solo los débiles humanos se quejan porque cae tan poca agua"-contesto Inuyasha. -"Para que te lo fijes que yo soy humana. Estoy mojada y tengo frío"- le reclamó Kagome.

Sango y Miroku miraron a la pareja con ojos de 'Otra vez se van a pelear', pero Miroku siendo el más sabio del grupo y el más pervertido (eso no viene al caso), le habló a Inuyasha.

-"Kagome-sama tiene razón"- dijo mientras cambiaba su vara de Houshi de mano. - "Hemos caminado10 minutos y no creo que esta lluvia vaya a parar, además ya es de noche y tenemos que buscar un lugar para descansar."- "Todos los que estén de acuerdo levanten la mano"- dijo Kagome levantando su mano y un par de manos humanas volaron hacia arriba junto con la pequeña manita de un youkai kitsune en los brazos de Kagome. - "Bueno est decidido"-concluyó Kagome y apresuro el paso.

El grupo no tuvo que caminar mucho, cuando a lo lejos miraron una pequeñ?a cueva.

-"Ah, miren!"- exclamó Kagome con alegría- "Una cueva, estamos a salvo"- agregó señalando hacia el lugar. -"Solo los humanos se quejan por tan poco agua, nada más estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberíamos estar buscando los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama"- dijo Inuyasha disgustado. - "Inuyasha"- la voz de Kagome se alzó.- "¡Osuwari!"-y el pobre hanyou fue a comer lodo. - "¡Temee, Onna!"- gruño con la cabeza en el lodo. -"Eso es por haber roto mi paraguas queriéndole pegar a Shippo"- dijo Kagome, que junto con Shippo le sacaron la lengua y volteando corrieron hacia la cueva. Sango y Miroku solamente se miraron. -"Otra pelea, huh?"-dijo Sango.

-"Parece que si"- le contesto Miroku. - "Bueno, salgamos de la lluvia"- contestó la chica y los dos empezaron a caminar olvidándose de Inuyasha.

Kagome se ponía más contenta mientras se acercaba más a la cueva. - "Ropa seca, ropa seca"- decía con cada paso que daba. - "Dulces, dulces"- decía Shippo asiéndole coro.

De repente el pie de Kagome se deslizó y el suelo bajo de ella empezó a caerse. Kagome y Shippo gritaron mientras se deslizaban con el lodo hacia un precipicio.

-"Kagome-sama!"-"Kagome-chan!"-"KAGOMEEE!"

-"Maldición, todavía no se va el efecto del encanto"- dijo Inuyasha enojado.

Kagome con lo que podía, metía sus manos y pies en el lodo para no seguir deslizándose.

-"Kagome, estas bien, Yo te sacaré de aquí"- decía Shippo mientras él también se deslizaba junto con Kagome. - "Kagome-sama, resiste"- se escuchó, Miroku y Sango llegaron volando arriba de Kirara, Mikoru le extendió la mano a Kagome, quien la tomó y ella abrazando a Shippo fueron rescatados y llevados a la cueva. -"Estas bien, Kagome-chan?"- le pregunto Sango con preocupación.

-"KAGOME!"- un grito fuerte los hizo mirar hacia la entrada, era Inuyasha sucio y mojado pero con ojos de asusto. Mirando a Kagome corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. La chica asimilando todo lo que había pasado abrazó con fuerza a Inuyasha y empezó a llorar. El joven notó esto y se dejó llevar por el momento. Kagome estaba fría, mojada y ahora enlodada por su culpa. Quería que parara de llorar y que lo perdonara por lo que le hizo pasar.

Por favor, no llores. Perdóname. pensaba pero no podía decirlo. - "Oi Kagome, no llores"- dijo por fin

Kagome estaba furiosa.

-"Como no voy a llorar..sniff...estoy sucia y por poco me muero...y todo por tu culpa!"- Esas palabras hirieron a Inuyasha, pero él sabia que eran verdad. Estaban dichas con coraje y susto. Ella en realidad no lo culpaba por lo que había pasado, pero era demasiado tarde para fingir no haberlas dicho. Kagome se soltó de los brazos de Inuyasha y los dos se quedaron callados. Ella no quería decir nada e Inuyasha tampoco quiso presionarla. Sango y Miroku los miraron en silencio.

-"Parece que esta cueva no es lo que parece"- Miroku por fin rompio el silencio. Todos voltearon a mirar hacia donde Miroku dirigía la mirada. A lo más profundo de la cueva había una especie de riachuelo que corría hacia el centro de la cueva.

- "Agua. Y viene de más adentro"-dijo Sango.

Una pequeña luz provino de adentro. Se encenda y se apagaba.

- "¡Una luciérnaga!"- exclamó Shippo.- "Mira, hay más"-"Hay algo allá adentro"- dijo Kagome y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar.- "Se siente cálido"- agregó y volteó a ver a los demás. Sango, Miroku y Shippo la miraron y caminaron hacia donde estaba. -"Ya que estamos aquí, hay que investigar. Se siente mas cálido adentro que de este lado, tal vez encontraremos un poco de leñ?a para hacer un fuego"- dijo Miroku y todos consintieron en investigar.- "Vienes Inuyasha?"- le pregunto al desconcertado hanyou, quien los empezó a seguir. No quiso decir nada por temor de ser regañado por Kagome una vez mas. Con lo que había pasado Kagome duraría tiempo en dirigirle la palabra a Inuyasha, y él no quería que los ojos de Kagome llenos de coraje fueran encaminados hacia él, que solo quería ver la dulce sonrisa que ella siempre usaba.

Entre más caminaban hacia adentro, más luciérnagas aparecían y más cálido se ponía el ambiente.

- "Por fin, una luz"- exclamó Sango.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la luz, todos quedaron atónitos. Parecía un lugar encantado. En el techo y las paredes de la cueva estaban adornados por docenas de luciérnagas que lo iluminaban todo con su tenue luz. Y lo cálido que sintieron, eran lagunas de aguas termales por todas partes, pequeñas, grandes, y medianas. Haba unos cuantos árboles con fruta y flores. Kagome estaba sorprendida todo parecía una fotografá sacada de un cuento de hadas, las luciérnagas semejaban pequeñas hadas volando por todos los lados. No crea que hubiera árboles y flores adentro de un lugar encerrado como una cueva. Pero para su mayor felicidad, había aguas termales, agua caliente. Agua para bañarse y quitarse todo el lodo que se le estaba pegando en las piernas.

-"WOW"- exclam Shippo. -"Tienes razon Shippo, wow"- secundó un Miroku sorprendido que no encontró las palabras apropiadas. -"No se te hace un poco raro?"- pregunto Sango. - "Si, pero hay posibilidades de que estos lugares existan"- le contesto Miroku. -"Yo no se ustedes, pero yo si lo creo y voy a ver si esto es cierto o si es una ilusión"- dijo Kagome mientras bajaba hacia donde se encontraban las aguas. - "Bueno, nada perdemos con mirar"-dijo Sango y se unió a su amiga y a Shippo que estaban contentos tocando el agua. -"¡Es de verdad!"-gritó Shippo.

Miroku bajó para unirse a las chicas y a Shippo, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino y volteando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba serio. - "Estoy seguro que Kagome-sama no lo dijo intencionalmente. Sólo fue un arranque de susto. No eres totalmente culpable"- dijo a su amigo -"Totalmente?"-le pregunto Inuyasha. - "Pues si, todavía tienes la culpa de que todos camináramos en la lluvia. Yo no te perdono que me haya mojado"-le dijo Miroku mientras se apresuraba hacia las fuentes de agua. -"Baka"-le contesto Inuyasha.

-"Entonces esta decidido. Sango y Yo nos bañaremos en esta"- dijo Kagome señalando la mas grande con ramas, flores y piedras alrededor que las escondía de las demás fuentes. - "Y ustedes en aquella"-agregó apuntando hacia el rincón más lejano de la cueva. - "Pero está muy lejos y es muy pequeña"-Miroku reclam como niño chiquito. - "Por eso escogimos esa"-le contesto Sango con mirada de enfado. -"Miroku, vamonos"-le dijo Inuyasha arrastrándolo. Miroku solamente miraba con tristeza la fuente de agua termal más grande y más bonita. - "No es solo por el agua que estas triste, verdad?"-le pregunto Inuyasha. -"Que bien me conoces"-dijo Miroku suspirando.

Kagome estaba contenta. Lo cálido del agua relajaban sus músculos tensos por la experiencia pasada. Suspiró y se puso pensativa, reviviendo aquel momento. Pensó que iba a morir y no volver a ver nunca más a todos. También recordó como culpó a Inuyasha, no fue su intención culparlo. Él siempre esta preocupado por ella, siempre salvándola de todo peligro. Pero esta vez no la pudo salvar. Fue por mi culpa, si no me hubiera enojado con Inuyasha y lo hubiera sentado...¿Por que siempre me tengo que enojar con él? Él me hace enfurecer. Es arrogante, grosero, celoso, violento...pero aun así lo amo pensaba tristemente.

Sango notó que su amiga se había puesto triste y seria.

- "Estas bien Kagome-chan?"-le pregunto Sango. -"Te duele algo?"- agregó-"No, estoy bien Sango-chan. Afortunadamente gracias a ti y a Miroku estoy bien. Gracias por salvarnos"- le contestó. Sango le sonrió a su amiga.

- "Bueno, yo estoy lista. Salimos?"-le pregunto a kagome quien movió su cabeza de lado. - "Me quiero quedar un rato más. El agua se siente tan bien..."- concluyó mientras de deslizaba más abajo.. -"Esta bien. Yo voy a mirar si hay moros en la costa"- dijo Sango mientras miraba a su alrededor. -"No te refieres a un tal houshi, verdad- le preguntó Kagome. -"Que bien me conoces"- le contestó mientras salía del agua. Tomó sus vestiduras de cazadora de youkai ya que sus ropas normales se estaban secando y se empezó a vestir. - "Habla con él. Se siente mal por no haberte protegido y se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por ti."- Sango le dijo su amiga mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

Kagome se quedo pensativa con las palabras de su amiga.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo estaban caminando de regreso hacia la gran laguna de agua termal. El primero traía sólo puesto la parte de abajo de su kimono, el segundo las vestiduras de abajo de su traje de Houshi y el último unos calzoncillos. Trasladaban el resto de su ropa en las manos ya que todavía no terminaban de secarse.

- "Haremos un fuego y dormiremos la noche aquí. No siento nada extraño en este lugar as que debe ser seguro"- le comentaba Miroku a Inuyasha. -"Bueno, yo los dejo aquí. Hay un lugar donde tengo que estar"- agregó Miroku mientras disimulaba sus verdaderas intenciones. - "Miroku, a donde vas?"- preguntó Shippo. -"Si, dinos a donde vas?"- se escuchó la voz de Sango, que apareció por sorpresa espantando al pobre Houshi. - "Sango, me asustaste"- le dijo Miroku. - "Tan fea estoy?"- preguntó sarcástica -"Como puedes decir eso"- contestó tomándole las manos.- "Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Quieres tener mi..."- y un golpe a la cabeza, cortesía del boomerang de Sango no lo dejo terminar su famosa frase. Inuyasha notando que no estaba Kagome le pregunto a Sango.

- "Y Kagome, donde esta?"-"Ella sigue en el agua. No tardara, la esperaremos aquí"-le contesto -"Esta bien?"-"Si, no te preocupes"-

Kagome se sentía relajada y más calmada. Había actuado mal ante Inuyasha pero aunque se lo merecía no debió decirle lo que le dijo. -"Me disculpare con el"- dijo y decidió salir del agua cuando algo duro, largo y rasposo le pasó por un lado haciéndola gritar.

Inuyasha escuchó el grito de Kagome y en un instante corrió hacia ella. Miroku, Sango y Shippo también corrieron detrás de él. Inuyasha brinco en el agua a un lado de ella y Kagome lo abrazo.

-"Un cocodrilo!"- le dijo mientras señalaba a un pedazo de tronco de un arbol, Inuyasha aliviado de que no era nada se lo enseño a la chica. "Kagome, es solo un palo."- Kagome abrio los ojos y miro avergonzada. -"Ah, perdón"

Los dos se quedaron así abrazados por un tiempo. Después se dieron cuenta de que solamente tocaban piel y avergonzados se dieron la vuelta para no mirarse. Kagome se agacho en el agua. Los corazones de los dos latían fuerte y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el toque íntimo que compartieron. Sango, Miroku y Shippo llegaron y miraron a los dos en el agua. Sango le tapo los ojos a Miroku y les habló en voz baja. - "Dejémoslos solos. Los dos tienen que hablar"-"Pero porque Inuyasha si puede mirar?"- otra vez Miroku rezongó como niño chiquito. - "Inuyasha no est mirando nada. Además Kagome sabe defenderse"-dijo Sango mientras jalaba a Miroku de la oreja. -"Itai"-"Miroku, eres un niño"-dijo Shippo queriendo actuar como un adulto y dejaron solos a la pareja en el agua.

-"Lo siento"-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se pusieron ms rojos. -"Perdóname por no haberte salvado"- comenzó Inuyasha. -"No, es mi culpa por haberte sentado"- reconvino Kagome -"Si, pero si no fuera por mi necedad de seguir caminando en la lluvia..no te...hubiera pasado nada"-"Perdóname por enojarme contigo. No fue tu culpa que me cayera, a veces soy muy torpe y no me fijo por donde camino"

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Kagome miraba una luciérnaga volar enfrente de ella.

-"No se te hace raro este lugar?"-rompió el silencio Kagome.-"Está lleno de luciérnagas. ¡Que lindo cuando prenden y apagan sus luces, parecen farolitos de Navidad"- explicó- "Navidad?"- pregunto Inuyasha -"Si, navidad. Es un tiempo donde la familia y amigos se reúnen y se dan obsequios. Hay arbolitos de navidad con luces y regalos debajo de ellos. Todo es muy alegre"-decía entusiasmada. -"Me gustaría compartir esto que tu llamas Navidad contigo"-le dijo Inuyasha. -"Si!"-dijo Kagome con felicidad.- "Pronto será navidad y lo compartiremos todos juntos"- agregó y se volteó a mirar a Inuyasha todavía sumergida en el agua. - "Gracias por preocuparte por mi."

Inuyasha sólo la miró de lado y sonrió contemplando la graciosa escena que hacia Kagome. A quien sólo se le veía la cabeza sobre el agua pero en el rostro de ella estaba esa sonrisa que Inuyasha extrañaba tanto.

-"Creo que ya han tardado mucho, Sango"-se escuchaban los reclamos de Miroku a lo lejos. - "Estás segura que Kagome no lo ha matado..o peor..están haciendo cosas indebidas"

-"En verdad es un niño"- dijo Inuyasha salindo del agua y se dirigió a Kagome-"Ahora si, lista para salir?"-"Si"-contestó, pero Inuyasha se le quedó mirando esperando que se saliera del agua. - "Um, Inuyasha"-"Oh, gomen"- . Inuyasha comprendió que Kagome quería que se fuera para poder salir. - "Voy a ver si Sango no ha matado a Miroku"- dijo y se volteó dejando a Kagome vistiéndose con la ropa extra que tenía en su mochila. Para luego unirse al grupo. Todos descansaron la noche entera.

Cuando despertaron notaron que unos rayos del sol se metían por aberturas de la cueva. -"Parece que paro de llover"- comentó Miroku mientras se preparaban para salir. - "Ahora entiendo como hay vegetación en este lugar"-dijo Kagome mientras miraba como los rayos del sol tocaban árboles y flores. - "Tiene que haber sol y agua para que crezcan las cosas. Que lugar tan particular."- dijo al grupo terminando de prepararse mientras se ponían sus vestiduras normales.

Kagome, su uniforme escolar. Inuyasha su kimono rojo, Sango sus ropas normales, Miroku su traje de Houshi y Shippo la ropa que siempre trae puesta. Caminaron hacia la salida del el lugar tan maravilloso que les había brindado refugio de la fría y lluviosa noche. Todos voltearon a mirar por ultima vez el lugar. - "En verdad es un lugar muy particular"-dijo Inuyasha. -"Quizás algún día regresemos"- Kagome mencionó a nadie en particular. -"Quizás"- fue lo ultimo que Inuyasha dijo y todos dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida de la cueva.

Mientras caminaban Sango se le acerco a Kagome. - "Anoche no te pude preguntar, pero como te fue con Inuyasha? Esta todo bien?"- Sango termino de preguntarle a Kagome cuando llegaron afuera de la cueva.

El sol brillante los forzó a cerrar los ojos y luego cuando por fin sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz miraron un gran arcoiris en el cielo. Kagome sonrió. El sol la llenaba de energía y dirigiéndose a Sango le dijo en voz baja. - "Todo esta bien, lluvia o sol estaremos bien"-guiño el ojo e hizo con sus dedos una señal de victoria. Sonrio y corrió hacia adelante deteniéndose a unos cuantos pies del grupo y se estiró respirando el aire fresco del nuevo día.

Miroku mirando lo contenta que estaba Kagome le pregunto a Inuyasha.  
-"Esta todo bien entre ustedes dos?"-"Todo esta bien, lluvia o sol, estaremos bien"- y él también imitando a Kagome le guiño el ojo a Miroku y con sus dedos dio una señal de victoria.

-"Inuyashaaa!"-Kagome le grito a Inuyasha levantando su mano. - "Hai" le contesto Inuyasha volteando y comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba Kagome sonriendo.

Sango y Miroku sólo se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a la pareja feliz.

-"Acaso nos perdimos algo?"- le pregunto Miroku a Sango. - "Los dos están tan contentos"- fue lo que Sango dijo. - "Es obvio que los dos se perdonaron, no creen?"- les dijo Shippo a los dos.

Sango y Miroku se miraron y sonrieron. Luego a Miroku se le ocurrió una idea (pervertida por supuesto). - "Ah, Sango porque nosotros no hacemos lo mismo y tomamos un baño juntos?"-dijo con una gran sonrisa rodendola con su brazo sobre el hombro. Sango con mirada de enfado le pellizcó la mano. -"Itai"-"Será mejor que los alcancemos"-dijo Sango y empezó a caminar con Shippo mientras Kirara los seguía. -"Mujeres"-dijo Miroku suspirando. Sango se rió entre si misma. 'tonto' pensó

Sango, Miroku y Shippo uniéndose a Inuyasha y a Kagome retomaron su camino hacia el siguiente destino donde les esperaban más aventuras.

Fin

**-Soul- V**


End file.
